chiche? Action? Où Vérité?
by Mangadu81
Summary: Ed et roy se voit attribuer des défis aussi délirants les uns que les autres.  Jusqu'ou sa va les amenés?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Le 1er Gage!-

Hugues et moi même le flame Alchemist (Je suis vantard n'est ce pas ?) échangions un regard qui voulez tout dire, en l'occurrence nos regards étaient rempli de sérieux et de … défis ? Mon vieil Ami rajusta ces lunettes et farfouilla dans sa poche. Quand a moi javait déjà mis mes gants prêt a bruler n'importe qu'elle photos de sa fille. Il commença a sortir la photo … Mes doigts sont en places... C'est bon la photos est sorti alors attention je n'ai pas le droit a l'erreur 1 – 2 … 3?

Hugues: Tiens regarde moi ça ! C'est Edo-kun en train de dormir n'est t-il pas kawaii ?

HEIIN?

Roy: Tu ne sort pas de photo d'Elycia ?

J'étais choqué! Par qu'elle «pur» hasard Hugues sort une photo qui n'est une avec sa fille dessus. C'est comme demander a un éléphant de mettre un slim taille 34! C'est impossible! Tout simplement impossible! Mon intention ce porta alors sur la photo. Le Fullmetal était allongé par terre. Il portait son éternel tee shirt et pantalon moulant noir avec sa cape rouge. Il était sur le dos le ventre a l'air, les cheveux détachés avec ces cuisses collés entre elles mais ces tibias opposés, une de ses main tenait une mèche de cheveux tandis que l'autre main était posés sur sa lèvre inférieur. Une seul chose me vient alors a l'esprit: Sexy!

Bafh! Et re Bafh pour le fun! 2 claques intérieur: JE N'AIME PAS LES HOMMES!

N'est pas ? Après tout je suis le Don Juan de central! (Je suis d'ailleurs très fier de cette réputation) (note de l'auteur: ça se voit que tu c'est pas ce qui se passe pour Don Juan toi!) … Et puis comment cela ce fait t-il que Hugues se ballade avec une photo du Fullmetal en train de dormir dans une position tellement … Sexy! *** Bave * **Bafh! (Vous avait compris? Une autre claque intérieur!)

Maes: Tu la veux?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je … ne comprends rien a ce qu'il n'y de ce qu'il parle.

Roy: de quoi ?

Maes s'énerva légèrement

Maes: De la capote a la menthe que j'ai dans pas poche arrière … MAIS D'LA PHOTO BAKA !

Roy: A parce que t'a une capote a menthe dans ta poche?

Maes: C'est la saveur préférer de Gracia …

Roy: Ah je vois … Mis ce qu'il y'a dans la capote lui suffit pas ?

Maes: C'est pas ça, c'est quelle veut découvrir de «Nouvelle saveur»

Je pouvais pu me retenir «Nouvelle saveur»

Roy: Ahahahaha!

Maes: Rah c'est bon arrête de rire c'est même pas drôle en plus, Bon et pour la photo tu la veux ou quoi ?

Roy: Qu'est ce que tu veux que je foute avec une photo du Fullmetal dans la poche?

Maes: J'en sait rien moi ! Tiens pour lui faire du chantage qui sait, peut être même pour t'exciter dans ton lit j'en sait rien moi! Mais si tu la veut faut le dire.

Mmmh c'est t'entant … Pas de me masturber en regardant la photo ! Ça nan ! je parle du chantage

Roy: OK je l'a veut

Maes: d'accord tu peux la prendre mais a une seule condition. [Rire sadique]

Roy: Laquelle?

Du coté d'un certain petit blond [Note de l'auteur: Aie il va me tuer si il sait que je l'ai appeler comme ça ! Bouhou je suis trop jeune pour mourir! Ah je sait...] Du coté d'un certain grand et séduisant blond (toussote), ben il était en danger, un très très très grand danger. Al avait retrouver son corps et Ed lui son bras et sa jambe. En ce moment ils logent dans un grand hôtel. Ed est rester dans la l'armée et Al fait des allés retour entre Risumbool et Central. Ed à 18 ans et Al en a 17ans

Al: A toi de choisir Nisan

Ed: ouais je n'ai pu le choix!

Al: Alors?

Ed: C'est parti chui prêt tu peux y aller! Et n'est pas peur de le faire fort quitte a me faire mal!

Al: tu peux compter sur moi Nisan! Aller c'est parti: Chiche? Action? Ou Vérité?

[Note de l'auteur: Vous vous attendez a quoi là !]

Ed: Action!

L'ainé Elric venez tout juste de serrer son point, signe qu'il avait Ab-so-lu-ment pas peur de se que son frère allez lui faire faire.

Alphonse: eto … Ah ! [Illumination!] Je veux que t'appelle Roy Mustang et que tu l'invite à aller au resto ce soir, Mais attention tu dois lui parler gentiment

et faire comme si tu l'aimais pendant … euh …. 2 semaines!

Ed: HEIN ?

Du Retour avec Roy

Maes: Je veux que tu ailles au resto avec Edo-kun ce soir, et que tu soit gentil et attentionné avec lui pendant 2 semaines

Roy:Hein ? Quoi 2semaines ? [choquing! Avec en plus la mâchoire qui tombe!]

Maes: Ouais 2semaines, et après tu pourras avoir la photo!

Après 5 bonnes minutes d'attente et de réflexion intense

Roy: Loké ché fador!

Maes: toi pourrais parler langue que moi parle, parce que moi pas comprendre toi ! héhé!

Je ramassa ma mâchoire (comme si c'était possible -_-)

Roy: J'ai dit: OK c'est d'accord!

Maes: A la bonne heure [rire-sadique-qui-donne-des-frissons-dans-le-dos] Maintenant appelle Edo-kun, et parle le lui pour ce soir mais attention tu ne dois pas lui dire pour notre contrat ça sera notre petit secret.

Roy: Oui papa -_-'

Maes: C'est bien Fiston! [en mode papa gâteau]

Maes était bien parti pour me faire «Un Gros Câlin avec plein de bisou qui dégouline de brave» mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit que je portais mes gants et que j'étais en position du Tu-m'approche, je-te-crame avec mes doigts en l'air bien visible.

Je pris alors le téléphone qui est a gauche et composa le numéro de l'hôtel ou loge le Fullmetal et Son frère.

Le gérant: Oui allo Hôtel Twimkle a l'appareil que puis je pour vous?

Roy: Oui Bonjour je souhaiterai parler avec M. Edward Elric

Le gérant: Mais certainement Monsieur ?

Roy: Mustang, Roy Mustang

Le gérant: Cependant M Edward nous a demander de … Ah veuillez patienter il vient de descendre les escaliers en courant suivi … D'une chute Phénoménale ...

Roy éclata de rire sous le regard inquiet de Maes.

Le gérant: M Edward viens de se relever Le revoilà en train de courir … Ne quittez pas je vous le passe.

Un appelle pour vous M. Edward

… Appeler moi Ed

Ed: Allo?

Roy s'arrêta instantanément

Et merde comment je fais moi maintenant

Ed: Allo ? Y'a quelqu'un euuuh ?

Roy: Bonjour Fullmetal comment ça va ?

~ Et merde c'est Mustang~ [Pensée de Ed]

Ed: B-Bonjour Co-co-co (Ben arrête Ed t'a l'air d'une poule ^.^) colonel!

Roy: Comment va mon PETIT Al-al-al Alchemist d'état?

~PETIT ? MAIS JE VAIS LE BUTER CE BATARD !~

Cependant Ed regarda son frère qui lui lançais un regard qui disant «Nisan n'oublie pas ton gage» ou un truc du genre (Al l'avait suivi !)

Ed: Super bien ! Sauf que je viens tout juste de me casser la gueule dans les escaliers. J'ai la lèvre en sang et un super bosse au crane * Soupir *

Roy était choqué. Le Fullmetal ne lui a pas sorti un truc du genre « Je suis pas petit bâtard de colonel de merde!» ou un truc du même style. Pour voir la réaction du NABOT, Roy voulu le tester.

Roy: ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, t'a toujours eu un don pour qu'il t'arrive que des merde!

Ed: Bon quoi qu'il en soit! (là Ed était vraiment furax) Pourquoi m'avait vous appeler colonel?

Roy: (Parce que Maes veut que je t'invite au resto ce soir !) Ah parce que ce soir je voulais aller au resto sauf que personne n'est libre, alors j'ai tout de suite pensé a toi.

Roy avait essayé de paraître joyeux en disant cette phrase

Ed: Mmh … C'est d'accord je veux bien venir avec vous, toute façon j'avais rien prévu ce soir

Roy était paralysé, le Fullmetal ne lui a pas envoyé une réplique sanglante comme « va te faire foutre saleté de colonel de mes deux» mais nan rien nada. Aussi Roy pensa que c'était son ventre qui parlé (tout ce qui a de plus naturel pour le Fullmetal).

Roy: Super, je viens te chercher a 19h ne soit pas en retard.

Ed: Okay! J'attends ça avec impatience colonel …

Ed lui avait dit ça d'une façon hyper-méga-super sexy, aussi après avoir entendu cette phrase … Roy senti un bouffer de chaleur qui lui montait au visage.

BIP BIP BIP

Ed venait de raccrocher, Roy était maintenant pâle comme un cul -_-' , Avez t-il bien entendu , le Fullmetal était impatient de le voir a leur «Rendez vous»?


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'excuse pour tout le temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre mais internet ne marchait pu donc voilà. Je remercie le peut de personnes qui m'ont laisser des Reviews

Je tiens aussi a m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et celle de conjugaison

Euh que dire sur ce chapitre … je sais que certaines personnes attendaient ce chapitre avec impatience enfin j'espère en tout cas ça ma plu de l'écrire!

Bonne lecture! =)

Chapitre 2 - En savoir plus -

Pov Roy

Roy était assis devant son grand bureau rempli de piles de dossiers a lire et signé encore et encore.

~Toc Toc ~

quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il y a qu'une personne qui puisse frapper a la porte de cette manière (faut dire que quand Mustang s'ennuie dans son bureau il analyse les '' Toc-Toc'' de sa team) en l' occurrence, c'est celui de sa lieutenant , Hawkeye.

Roy- Entrez !

La blonde entra donc dans le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique, les bras rempli de nouveau dossier à compléter de toute '' importance''

Roy: -_-'

Riza: Pourquoi cette tête, colonel ?

Roy: -_-'

Riza: ?

Roy: -_-

Riza: ^_^

Roy: -_-'

Riza: !

Roy: -_-'

Riza: TT_TT

Roy -_-'

Riza: -_-

Roy: -_-'

Riza: j'ai quoi cette tête j'ai dit !

Elle posa les dossier et s' assis sur la chaise en face de son colonel.

Roy la regarda gravement.

Roy: enfaite pour tout dire …

il posa ses coudes sur le bureau,tout en tenant entre ses mains son menton, en regardant au loin, c'est à dire la porte derrière Hawekeye.

Roy: j'ai un rencart ce soir...

Riza: c'est une bonne nouvelle, Non ?

Roy: avec le Fullmetal

Riza: Et ?

Roy: et c'est un homme.

Riza: Et ?

Roy: et il est petit.

Riza: ça fait parti de son charme.

Roy: et … c'est un pari avec Maes.

Elle sorti un bloc note et pris un crayon qui était sur le bureau du Mustang.

Riza: vous sentez vous persécuté par votre meilleur ami ?

Roy: -_-

A quoi vous jouez Hawekeye ?

Riza: A la psy.

Roy: je me disais aussi.

Riza: donc ?

Roy: Donc ranger votre bloc note.

Riza: aller SVP ? TT_TT

Il lui lança un regard noir, plus noir que ces yeux d'ailleurs. Elle s'exécuta.

Roy: C'est pas ça, c'est un pari sauf que le Fullmetal a l'air d'être sérieux.

Riza: ben tomber amoureux de lui.

Roy: Ben c'est pas si simple que ça! Comment puis-je tomber Amoureux de lui ?

Riza: je croyais que vous aimez les blondes ?

Roy: c'est pas une blonde!

Riza: le sexe revient au même, non ? Ça à aussi son charme de sortir avec une personne du même sexe que nous, non ?

Roy: je sais pas, jamais essayé.

Riza: ben oui et je vous dit c'est plutôt … Satisfaisant! (Rire sadique)

Roy: O_O

Riza: ben quoi ?

Roy: O_O'

Riza: vous ressemblé a un poisson comme ça: O_O, regardez il y a aussi ça: O_o et ça: o_O. C'est marrant, non ?

Roy: vous êtes … Homosexuelle ?

Riza: Bisexuelle

Roy: …

Riza: et ben quoi ?

Roy: et c'est qui la fille en question ?

Riza: Mystère et boule de Gomme !

Roy: et ben !

Riza: en tout cas vous devait demander à Havoc quelques trucs sur Edward, il devrait savoir LUI.

Roy: Et c'est une bonne idée ça!

Riza: mais avant vous devait signé ces dossiers.

Roy: TT_TT

Hawekeye se leva pour sortir. Elle alla ouvrit la porte quand Roy l'interpela.

Roy: Hawekeye ?

Riza: oui ?

Roy: merci

Elle esquissa un sourire

Riza: de rien colonel.

Et elle sorti.

Pov Edward

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, il monta dans leur chambre avec Alphonse, ils avaient appelés Winry.

Alphonse: J'aurai jamais cru!

Edward: il y avait des signes quand même

Alphonse: Ah bon ?

Edward: ben voui ! puisque je te le dit !

Alphonse: quand même …

Edward: ben quoi ! Toi tu en pince bien pour Jean !

Alphonse: (-^_^-)

Edward: pas la peine de rougir.

Alphonse: ou-oui je sais …

Edward: Oh faite c'est quand que lui dit ?

Alphonse: je sais pas trop …

Edward: Cap ou pas ?

Alphonse: D'accord Cap, si tu roule une pelle à Mustang.

Edward: -_-'

~Pouf~

Alphonse: et merde il est tombé dans les pommes … Tiens j'ai une idée.

Le cadet pris le combinait du téléphone et composant un numéro.

?: Allo ?

Alphonse: Oh mustang il est arrivé un truc de Grave a Edward!

Alphonse, grand comédien qu'il est, fit semblant d'être bouleversé et pleura même, quel bon acteur.

Roy: qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Al: On était en train de parler tranquillement et il c'est effondré d'un coup.

Roy: peut être la tu choqué ?

Al: Je pense pas, je ne suis PAS Choquant Mustang, et puis Ed en a vu des truc choquant comme … Nina

Là c'était de la vrai tristesse.

Roy (Avec une douce voix mélodieuse): d'accord je viens je prend Havoc ou cas ou.

Al: Merci beaucoup Mustang.

Il raccrocha, et souris perversement, non seulement Mustang va venir mais en plus il va être accompagné du beau fumeur. Alphonse ne pouvais rêvé mieux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Panique ! Panique!

Pov Roy

Havoc: Vous pouvez me rappelé, Pourquoi je suis venu avec Vous?

Roy: Parce ce que comme ça je ne serais pas le seul à recevoir une balle du 9mm d'Hawkeye.

nous frissonnâmes tout deux dans la voiture en route pour l'Hôtel du Fullmetal et de son frère

Roy: En plus comme ça tu vas pouvoir voir Alphonse, ça te feras du bien

Havoc: je-je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, COLONEL.

Roy: Allez tout le monde le sait, jpense que c'est le seul qui ne sait pas rendu compte.

Havoc: Je suis aussi discret que ça?

Roy: Vous n'imaginais pas a t-elle point, Havoc.

Havoc: C'est bon on est Arrivé.

nous sortîmes de la voiture, devant nous, un immense immeuble de 20 étages au moins avec une dizaine de chambre dans chaque étages. L' extérieur du bâtiment est peint d'un jaune clair qui contraste parfaitement avec un couché de soleil romantique ce qui est pas le cas puisque qu'il est 15H23.

L' intérieur est spacieux et raffiné. Le papier est sublime, rouge sang avec des lion d'or dessus.[comme Les Griffondor dans Harry Potter!, on voit tout de suite les fans ^^]

Nous entrâmes et allâmes directement à l'accueil, où un homme grand, brun yeux noir, costard cravate, aussi droit qu'un ''I'' était au téléphone.

Il raccrocha et leva ses yeux sur nous. La quarantaine un peu près, mince et riche sans doute.

Le gérant: Roy Mustang et Jean Havoc, je suppose?

Havoc: vous supposez bien

L'homme tiqua légèrement au manque de politesse de mon subalterne

Le gérant: M. Elric vous attends au 4eme étages chambre 405.

Roy: Okay, merci.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur, une fois entrez dans l'Engin, j' appuya sur le bouton 4, un petite mélodie nous accueilli et Havoc défroissa son uniforme du mieux qu'il pouvais et (essaya) de se recoiffé, j'en fit de même.

Pov Alphonse.

Je fais quoi maintenant ? J'ai menti ! J'ai menti au colonel en plus! Aie je suis dans le merde! Il faut que j'appelle le gérant. Oui c'est ça. Je dois l'appelé pour lui dire que Havoc et Mustang doivent venir et de les dirigeaient directement dans notre chambre.

Je composa le numéro.

~Bip Bip Bip Bip ~

Le gérant: que puis-je faire pour vous M. Elric.

Alphonse: Gérard, J'attends des invités. M. le Colonel Roy Mustang et M. Jean Havoc, ce sont des militaires, je vous demanderai de les recevoir convenablement et avec gentillesse en leur précisant notre chambre a mon frère et moi.

Gérard: ça seras tout, M. ?

Alphonse: non, s'il vous plait vous pourriez me prévenir si ils arrivent.

Gérard: Ben justement je vois de jeune Gens qui approche avec un air hébété pour un blond et le regard sérieux d'un brun.

Alphonse: pas de doutes, ce sont eux. Dite leurs notre chambre et laissez les montés, je vous en serrais reconnaissant.

Gérard: Bien M.

Il raccrocha.

Et merde je fais comment moi. Je regarda mon frère, je l'avait mis sur le canapé, il a une main sur son ventre et son t-shirt était relever. Comme c'est trop mignon! C'est a peine si je peut détacher mes yeux de lui. Bah c'est frère après tout, comme moi aussi j'aimerai être aussi mignon que lui. Kyaah.

Hein? Nan mais c'est quoi ça, je réfléchi comme une fille! OK ben je vais agir comme une fille. Hihi Mouwaaha … Putain Je deviens fou! C'est parce que j'ai menti! Rha lala comment je fais moi maintenant. Bon d'accord restons calme, tiens regardons Ed en train de dormir. Voilà me focalisé sur mon frère qui dort, oui ça je sais faire, je l'ai fait pendant plusieurs années, quand on était a la recherche de nos corps.

On peut distingué parfaitement la cicatrice qu'il a à l'épaule dû a l'automail qu'il portais plus jeune.

Mine de rien on en a vécu des choses. Plein de chose bonne et mauvaise qui nous en a appris un peu plus sur la vie. On en a tiré des expériences, on sait relevé des coup dur en survivant jour pour jour. , mais ça fait tellement du bien de retrouvé son corps. Bien sur j'ai repris du poids,me suis coupé les oncles,le cheveux et j'ai fais de la rééducation, tout ce passe a merveille. Ce que j'ai le plus du mal a contrôler sont les couleurs du visage,(je rougit tout le temps en présence de Jean) et de ce que j'ai entre les jambes. Mais Havoc m'a dit qu'il aller apprendre une bonne technique qu'il appelle la ''masturbation'' , il a dit que c'est super efficace et indolore. Je ne demande ce que c'est. J'en ai pas parlé à Nii-san je veux gardé ce secret, mais il doit le savoir quand même.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Havoc: Hey Alphonse, c'est nous!

Et merde, et en plus y'a l'autre PETIT blond qui ne se réveille pas, comment je fais moi

Alphonse: Oui J'arrive [Cours de façon angélique vers la porte]

Pov auteur

Et Alphonse accouru jusqu'à la porte ou par miracle se trouvé un beau GRAND blond avec la cigarette au bec, et un GRAND et FORT brun prétentieux. Ah ça va pas être de la tarte!

Pov Alphonse

Je couru jusqu'à la porte pour leur ouvrir, en paraissant troublé et inquiet. Ah heureusement que Ed est ENCORE endormi parce que si il m'aurais vu comme ça, je pense qu'il m'aurais fait chier avec ça pendant des années et années.

~Imagination de Alphonse ~

Pov Auteur

Ed et Al était assis sur un canapé dans une modeste maison abandonné dans un coin paumé d'Amestris, devant la télé qui diffuser Mew mew power ! [un espèce de manga pour petite fille]

Ils avaient tout les 2 une longue barbe, avec aucun poil sur le caillou, obligé de marcher avec un déambulateur ou une canne.

Ed: Elle … Est où cette za-za-zapette? (Tousse tousse)

Al: ben lève toi vieux chnoque!

Ed: Dit Al (tousse) tu te souviens de ce jour où t'avait fait croire a Mustang et Havoc que j'étais dans le coma et où tu fessait une comédie pour pouvoir resté avec … (Tousse tousse) Havoc?

Al: D'ac' j'ai compris.

Alphonse se leva du canapé sauf qu'il trébucha sur sa barbe, comme par hasard il ne pouvais se relevé dû a son mal de dos.

Al: Euh … Ed?

Ed: Z-z-z-z-z-zZ

Al: Rah j'y croit pas il sait endormi!

~ Fin de l'imagination d'Alphonse! Et tout le monde applaudit ~

Retour a la réalité

Pov Alphonse

Un frisson me parcourra le long de colonne vertébrale. J'ouvris la porte. Mustang entra suivi d'Havoc.

Mustang: Où est-il ?

Al: Dans le salon je l'ai mis sur le canapé.

Il leva un sourcil perplexe.

Al: Le salon est au fond a Gauche.

Mustang: Ah merci …

Il traça sa route. [qu'elle philosophie]

Nous sommes enfin seul, Havoc et moi

Havoc: ça va Alphonse tu es tout pâle.

Alphonse: c'est juste que je viens d'imaginer quelque chose d'horrible, j'en ai encore des frissons.

Havoc: ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère est fort, c'est pas un petit coma qui va l'arrêté.

Alphonse: Ahaha (Rire sans aucune joie)

Havoc mis sa main sur ma tête et me caressa les cheveux gentiment et délicatement.

Havoc: t'en fait pas ça va allé.

Pov' Roy

Une fois arrivé dans le «salon», je vis un petit machin jaune sur le canapé … y'a pas a chercher loin c'est le Fullmetal.

Dire qu'ils appelle ça un «salon», m'empêche ce «salon» fait la taille de l'appartement d'Hawkeye.

Il y avait des meuble disposé un peu partout dans la pièce, de ''joli'' tableaux étaient accroché sur les murs: joli? Mon cul ouais il sont immonde, y'a que des fruit en plus dessus: Allez une banane, une poire, une pomme, tiens ça change 2 Ananas et 4 Grenades. Par contre il y avait sur un des murs, quatre photos immense dans des cadres: la 1er représente la Famille Elric: Alphonse, Fullmetal, Hohemheim, et sa femme, Trisha me semble t-il. Le 2eme représente Ma Team au complet: Hawkeye, Vato, Breda, Maes, Havoc, Fuery et Winry. Le 3eme est une photos prise le jour où Fullmetal avait retrouvé son bras et sa jambe et où Alphonse lui avait retrouvé son corps, il y avait tout le monde, même Scar ou encore Envy qui c'est reconverti a la gentillesse. J'ai entendu dire qu'il travaillé dans un bar en ville. Enfin, la 4eme photos représente Havoc, Alphonse, Fullmetal et moi même le soir de Noël de l'année dernière. Havoc était en Uniforme, moi j'avais mon uniforme et mon manteau, faut dire que j'avais un rencard, mais je ne suis jamais y allé Alphonse et le Fullmetal était en rouge, comme le père Noël mais sans la barbe et le gros ventre. Qu'elle belle photo! Enfin bref après une inspection du salon je marcha jusqu'au canapé, ou le Fullmetal avait sa main sur son ventre. Tralala, il ne changera jamais celui.

Je colla mon front sur le sien, il n'est pas chaud. Je prend son pouls, il est légèrement bas, et il a la peau froide et il frisonne, il a une courte respiration profonde, presque comme une mélodie, c'est si mélodieux! Ah ah j'ai employé le même mot dans une même phase mais sa n'a pas le même sens! chui trop fort. … Attend une seconde, Mélodie et Mélodieux ne sont pas les même mot, si ?

La PETITE chose qui est dans le canapé, c'est a dire le Fullmetal, bougea.

Je recula, il ouvris les yeux perplexe.

Ed: Qu'est ce que fou fichiez collé sur mon visaaaaaage (Baille) comme ça?

Mustang: E ben … euh …


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai un retard de malade, mais avec mes autres fic' c'est le gros bordel, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Merci aussi pour les reviews laissés ! Je vous répondrez dès que possible)

**Chapitre 4 – Tchao Riza!**

Pov' Riza

Où est passer ce putai* de colonel de merd* !

Il n'est pas dans son bureau, ni devant le dortoir des filles, ni même à la cafétéria. Il commence sérieusement à me soulé mais d'une force !

J'étais maintenant en direction de son bureau peut être qu'il a laissé un petit mot.

J'ouvris la porte du bureau et tout et comme il y a 5 minutes : Vato était en train de lire un livre, Breda, mangeait des chips en cachette (comme si je ne l'avait pas vue) et Fuery, lui jouait avec Black Hayate.

J' entra maintenant dans le bureau personnel du colonel, en allant jusqu'au bureau, je remarqua qu'il y avait bien un mot sur le bureau.

_**Hawkeye:**_

_**Avec Jean nous allons voir les frères Elric, il semblerai que le Fullmetal aurai fait un malaise, j'y vais pour m'en assuré, pas la peine de nous chercher …**_

_**Gros Bisou**_

_**ton colonel Préférer qui t'aimeuh ! **_

'' gros bisous ? Ton colonel préférer qui t'aimeuh'' C'est quoi ce délire ?

C'est bon j'en ai marre, non mais il se prend pour qui là? C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déversé le vase … ou un truc du même genre.

Un stylo … Une stylo ...

…

Bingo

Mon très cher Colonel **IMPUISSANT**

je pars pour une semaine, quand je serais revenue, je vérifierai s si **TOUS**les documents auront étaient _**signés et remplient convenablement.**_

J'aurais sans doute une Petite surprise à mon retour !

Hawkeye Riza

Ah ça il ne s'y attendait pas !

je reposa la papier sur le bureau, je pris mon manteau et sorti du quartier de Mustang. Je pouvais sentir les regards des autres militaires sur mon dos. Pourtant je continua à marcher , après tout, tout le monde à droit à un peu de vacances non ?

Mais c'est vraiment désagréable, ces regards braqués sur moi!

Riza: Vous voulez ma photo peut être ?

Fuery: KYAH!

Vato: O_O

Breda: AH! C'était quoi ce KYAH ! !

J'étais déjà dehors avant d'entendre la réponse.

**Pov Alphonse**

Cool, je fais quoi maintenant? Bon d'accord,il ma caressé les cheveux, mais ça ne veut ABSOLUMENT rien dire. J'ai pris l'habitude de ce geste si … Familier maintenant. (normal c'est une habitude -_-)

Aie Aie! Je fais quoi maintenant moi? Ed s'il te plait viens m'aider! Mais en parlant d'Ed justement ...

Alphonse: Tu crois que je devrais allez voir le Colonel ?

Havoc: Il sait ce débrouillé tout seul, ce n'est plus un PETIT garçon.

Alphonse: je m'inquiète un peu quand même...

Havoc: T'inquiète pas, ton frère ira bien.

Alphonse: oui … Je sais … mais j'ai quand même peur, c'est un peu le rôle du petit frère d'avoir peur pour le grand.

Havoc: ah c'est de ça que t'a peur … Bah t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un petit malaise qui va tué notre PETIT alchimiste.

Alphonse: ils ont un rendez vous ensemble ce soir.

Havoc: Euh … Hein ?

Alphonse: Le Colonel et Ed. Ils ont un rendrez vous ensemble ce soir.

Havoc : Ah … Ils se sont enfin rendu compte que …

Alphonse : non pas encore, c'est un stratagème qu'on a inventé avec Hugues.

Je soupira avec lassitude, le fumeur me dévisagea avec un sourire attendri. Il me mis la main sur le crane et me caressa les cheveux, encore. En souriant il me demanda :

Havoc : c'est pas facile de lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouve hein ?

Je fis un geste affirmatif de la tête.

Alphonse: Et vous Havoc?

Havoc: hein ?

Alphonse: Vous aimez quelqu'un ?

Havoc: Oui, je crois ...

Alphonse: et cette personne là vous aime ?

Havoc : J'espère du moins, je pense que oui.

Alphonse : ben allez-y foncé !

Havoc le truc avec cette personne c'est que … c'est un garçon.

…

QUOI ?

Havoc: j'aimerai sortir avec ... un … Mec.

Alphonse: vous savais, vous ne devrez pas avoir honte de … ce genre de chose. Les gays de nos jours sont plutôt répendu, comme les deux tourteraux là bas.

Havoc: ben quoi c'est si choquant que ça ?

Alphonse: Non c'est pas ça c'est que ben vous ne fréquenté que des femmes donc c'est un peu difficile à croire, et puis vous savais je ….

ZZZZZZIIIIIIIIPPPPP ZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Alphonse: c'est quoi ça ?

Havoc: Mon portable -_-

Alphonse: quel drôle sonnerie.

Havoc: Il est en mode vibreur là …

Alphonse: Ah ...

Je viens juste de me faire passé pour un con!

En faite je n'y comprends rien du tout au téléphone portable. Je me sert mien d'un ordinateur portable qu'un téléphone portable. Bizarre non ? Nii-san lui sait utilisé tout gadgets, en tout genre. Je suis un peu envieux sur ce point.

Havoc: tu voulez dire ?

Son portable continuait de vibrer. Havoc faisait semblant de ne rien entendre. (je ne savais absolument pas qu'un téléphone portable en mode vibreur pouvait faire un boucan pareil, on aurai dit un essaim d'abeille. )

Vu les vibrations, le téléphone doit se situé à la poche arrière gauche de son uniforme.

Alphonse: vous devriez répondre, non ?

Havoc: … Euh … Oui pas tord

Je sentis un peu de chaleur qui me montait aux joues , je rougis ! (et merde) C'est peut être pour ça qu'il n'a pas (encore) décrocher. Il a sans doute pensait que son téléphone avait couper mon élan, ce qui est le cas faut le précisé ! Rah sa m'énerve tout ce foutoir, et lui qui réponds toujours pas, ça me stresse son vibreur.

Alphonse [en mode ange, avec paillette et cheveux qui virevolte au vent, sans vent bien sur]: Vous devriez répondre, ça doit être important non ?

Une légère goutte de sang coulant de son nez jusqu'à ces lèvres.

Alphonse: Vous saignez là.

Havoc: ah euh … Oui pardon.

Bon enfin il se reprend en main,(c'est pas trop tôt) non mais c'est quoi ça ? Il rêve ou quoi ? Et puis toute façon rien à foutre, son putain de téléphone m'a coupé!

grr

Satané téléphone va vibré en enfer MOUAHAHAHAHA!

… (tousse, tousse) MOUAHAHAHA

~Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour ce petit désagrément mais il semblerai que le personnage principal de cette partie aie perdu la raison ~

**Pov Alphonse:**

MOUAHAHAHAHA!

~ Oups il n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa raison … Mais il a ses règles ce type ou quoi ? (je le plein si c'est le cas, en tout cas ça dois pas être pratique pour mettre un tampon … TAMPAX!) ~

….

…..

…...

~Ah il semblerai que le personnage principal de cette partie est repris la raison … Merci d'avoir bien eu la gentillesse d' avoir attendu, Au plaisir de vous revoir! ~

**Pov Alphonse**

(tousse tousse)

Havoc sorti son téléphone qui était dans la poche (arrière) de son pantalon. C'était un des derniers téléphone qui passe dans les pub, la … Un Ipod machin là … enfin bref, il appuya sur un bouton, un peu septique.

Havoc: Pourquoi tu me dérange toi là ? …... … non c'est pas vrai ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il doit être vachement surpris

Havoc: O_O OO_OO

Il ressemble a un poisson, trop Mignooon !

Pas que les poissons sont mon style , les thons en particulier, (frisson) ils ont une drôle de tête.

Je parti d'un rire franc. Un rire angélique.

Havoc et moi étions assis dans la cuisine l'un en face de l'autre devant un bon verre de thé sur la table.

Il me regardait un peu choqué, puis avec un air attendri. Il mis son téléphone sur son épaule pour ne pas que son interlocuteur puisque entendre ce que nous disions.

Havoc: pourquoi tu rigole comme ça toi ?

Alphonse: parce que vous ressemblé a un poisson a l'instant … comme ça O_O ou encore comme ça OO_OO ahahah! C'était vraiment marrant à voir.

J'étais toujours Mort de rire, lui me souris gentiment avec une petit rougeur sur les joue en remettant le téléphone à son oreille :

Havoc: oui je suis là … Non mais t'ai vraiment sérieux là ? … OK je préviens le colonel! Faut fêté ça quand même attends! une occasion pareil ne va pas ce présenté de si tôt. ….. OK on fait comme ça! A toute.

Il raccrocha, en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, il pris la tasse que je lui avez servi pour la porté à sa bouche.

Havoc: c'était Breda.

L'enfoiré !

Havoc : Il semblerai que Hawkeye soit parti pendant une semaine et qu'elle a pété un câble dans le bureau du colonel.

Alphonse: O_O

Havoc: oh c'est vrai que tu ressemble a un poisson comme ça, c'est vraiment mignon!

Alphonse: hein ?

Havoc: hein ?

Alphonse: vous avez dit ''mignon'' non ?

Havoc: –––––– … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Après avoir bu quelque gorgé, il reposa la tasse de thé.

Alphonse: C'est pas drôle de se moquer de moi comme ça, Havoc

Havoc: Kyah! [ Saignement de nez]

Alphonse: Kyah ? Ah …

KYAH!

C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas comme çaqu'il faut le prononcé.

Havoc: ah merci … (tousse tousse) AH KYAH!, non mais j'ai l'air un peu con là.

Alphonse: et pas qu'un peu. (sourire malicieux)

Havoc: enfin bref, ce soir on va faire une fête pour fêté …

Je le coupa.

Alphonse: ben si vous faite une fête c'est pour fêté quelque chose non ?

Havoc: non mais quel sherlock holmes!

Alphonse: et ben ouais , vous croyez quoi là chui pas n'importe qui!

[Pensé d' Havoc: Non mais il s'y croit là -_- mais il est trop mignon ! j'en bave]

Havoc: Comme je le disais on va faire un fête pour fêté le départ d' Hawkeye.

Alphonse: cool, vous allez surement vous amusez.

Havoc: euh … ton frère et toi êtes invité.

Alphonse: Ah merci mais ce soir, Nii-san a un rendez vous avec le colonel.

Havoc: la fête commencera à Minuit.

Alphonse: ah je vois!

Havoc: alors vous pouvez venir?

Alphonse: pour moi en tout cas, ça sera avec plaisir et je suis sur que NII-SAN sera de mon avis (sourire sadique a la Alphonse)

**Pov Roy**

Roy: et ben euh …

Il me regarda perplexe, en baillant et en ce frottant les yeux. Son tee-shirt était toujours relevé et ces cheveux détachés.

Edward: j'aime bien ton odeur

Roy: Hein ?

Le Fullmetal était de nouveau rallongé sur le canapé, comme si de rien n'était. Je le regarda avec de gros yeux. Rond. Non seulement il ma tutoyé mais en plus il m'a fait un compliment, la terre est devenu plate ou quoi ?

**Pov auteur (c'était la ptite intervention de Roy)**

Roy s'assit gentiment au pied d'Edward sur le canapé, toujours choqué par l'attitude de son … Du Fullmetal, il avait sa tête dans ses main et il soupira, Roy était le genre de personnes lasse assez vite, et là même si c'est l'après midi, comment il aurai aimé s' allongé dans son lit, avec une tasse de café noir justement dosé (comme dans les pub) bien au chaud, sous la couette, avec le petit Alchimiste blond dans ses bras … faut pas prendre les rêves pour la réalité chère moi même …

Bouhou hou hou pourquoi vous êtes pas ensemble dans la véritable séries, POURQUOI VOUS ME FAITE CA !

~ oh il semblerai que l'auteur déprime, nous vous prions de bien attendre sagement devant vos écrans la suite des événements ~

BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU …

~ oh il semblerai que ça ne soit pas arrangé veuillez patienter, dans 2 minutes mettez une reviews sur cette fanfiction C'EST UN ORDRE~

**Pov Roy **

je m'assis au pied du fullmetal mis ma tête dans mes mains soupira bien fort, pour bien que ce petit nabot l'entende.

Comment peut-il dormir en pleine journée comme ça ? Quand ils étaient à la recherche de leurs corps, Edward pensé à un moment qui mangeait et dormait pour deux. Ce que je dois dire est assez logique quand on y pense, pour dire la vérité, pour moi ce n'était pas une théorie, maintenant qu'il ont récupéré leurs corps Ed à vraiment grandit, bien qu'il mange toujours autant.

Je m'allongea sur Ed, ma tête sur son ventre, une main dans la sien, j' embrassa la chair en face de moi (donc le ventre) et m'endormit paisiblement. Je suis vraiment fatigué.


End file.
